City Girls
About City Girls was first created in 2008 by Hannah. The first episode aired on Walford Web on October 1st 2008, the series ran for seven seasons ending in early 2012. City Girls was a popular original fiction during these years along with projects such as The Tide, Warwick Avenue and Shelby Beach. In September 2012, Hannah found a new home for writing. Writer's Express, where City Girls began it's new run with original episodes rewritten and updated to the times. The project is a young adult based serial drama which focuses on the lives of three friends living in London. Season One began on September 16th 2012, ending on November 26th 2012. Season Two began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. A special spin off aired between May 21st and 24th 2013 where readers were taken back in time. Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. A Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut and concluded on Wednesday 19th February 2014. The fifth season began on Wednesday 25th June 2014 and concluded on Monday 5th January 2015. On the 1st November 2014, City Girls reached a milestone as it reached it's 100th episode, the episode featured a range of London viewpoints and saw the returns of two of the most popular CG characters.City Girls launched the first interactive storyline on January 2nd 2015 as readers were given the chance to decide which man Holly Newman should spend the rest of her life with. On Saturday 28th March 2015, Season Six was launched. Due to personal commitments, Hannah took an extended break from Writer's Express. City Girls resumed Season Six on Sunday 17th April 2016. As of the 22nd' May 2016', there have been 127 episodes of City Girls posted on Writer's Express. Hiatus and Time Jump It was revealed in February 2014 that City Girls would take a four month hiatus after the current season ends. In a surprise twist, Hannah revealed that when City Girls returns, there will be a four year gap between Seasons Four and Five. City Girls returned with a brand new episode on Wednesday 25th June 2014. Season One: ' The first season of City Girls began on September 16th 2012 on Writer's Express and concluded on November 26th 2012. The season consisted of twenty episodes and saw two regular cast members (Sammy Davis and Max Warren) join the show halfway through the series. The first season also the exit of Shane Cassidy. Season One picked up several WriXAs including ''Best Drama Plot for Izzie Roberts' rape and Best Drama Episode for 1.8: What Did I Do To Deserve This? A special two hander episode between Izzie Roberts and Mike Taylor. 'Season Two: ' The second season began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. The season consisted of twenty episodes and included the introduction of new characters Nicole Newman, Jake Garrison and Tom Holden. Season Two picked up a WriXA for Best New Year's Episode for 2.3: If Tomorrow Never Comes, the episode which saw the death of Izzie Roberts' rapist Mike Taylor. 'A Step Back in Time ' A Step Back in Time featured three special episodes which revealed the true story of what happened between Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The Spin Off featured the character of Jennifer Tyler, who was revealed to be Drew's younger sister, Sean's girlfriend and Sammy's best friend. Season Three: The third season began on Season Three began on May 29th 2013 and finished on August 23rd. It featured the biggest storyline of City Girls' history with murder mystery 'Who Killed Drew?' Season Three saw the exits of main players Drew Tyler, Sammy Davis, Sean Carver and Tom Holden. It also saw the temporary exit of Nicole Newman. '''Season Four: Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut and concluded on Wednesday 19th February 2014. Season Four met new characters Chris Halliday, Amanda Samuels and Tony Luciano as well as Izzie's family Dad John, mother Natasha and sister Ellie. Season Five: In an exciting twist Season Five is set four years after the heartbreaking Season Four finale. The season began on Wednesday 25th June 2014. The series has introduced new cast members including Daniel Williams, Rick Ashby, Johnny Milano, Jay Gardener and Kate Morgan. The series also saw the much appreciated returns of classic characters Max Warren and Sammy Davis. The series had a hiatus where writer Hannah replanned and repenned the rest of the season. It returned in October and concluded the season on 5th January 2015. Season Five launched the first interactive storyline which saw readers choose which man Holly Newman should choose - her current love Daniel Williams or her former fiance Jake Garrison. 'Season Six:' The sixth season of City Girls began on Saturday 28th March 2015. It saw City Girl Holly Newman finally marry the man she loves Daniel Williams. Confirmed new cast for Season Six include Max's troublesome younger brother Callum Warren (Adam Gregory) and new teen Sadie Lewis (Hunter King). Cast Present Cast: Recurring Cast: Cast Changes: Past Cast: Guest Cast: 'The City Girls Character Appearance Count' As of: Saturday 18th May 2016 | Number of Episodes to date: 125 'Awards' In the first (and only) Walford Web Fiction Awards, City Girls found success by picking up four awards. City Girls has also had a successful run on Writer's Express, picking up an impressive 32 WRIXAS. Walford Web FanFic Awards 2009 *Best Male Character: Max Warren (Joint award with Ruben Smith, The Tide) *Best Bitch: Sammy Davis *Best Villain: Sean Carver (Joint award with Dieter Sanchez, The Tide) *Best Exit: Mike Taylor ' Winter WRIXAS 2013' *Best New Year's Episode: 2.3 If Tomorrow Never Comes *Best Drama Plot: Izzie's Rape *Best Drama Episode: 1.8 What Did I Do to Deserve This? *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best New Drama *Best Drama Spring WRIXAS 2013 *Best Drama Male (Joint award with DCI Samuel Woodward, Cold Blood) ' ' Summer WRIXAS 2013 *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best Drama Female: Sammy Davis *Best Drama Scene: Holly Newman leaves Tom Holden at the alter *Best Drama Episode: 3.8: Drifting on the Edge (Ashley Woods finds Drew Tyler's body) *Best Drama ' Winter WRIXAS 2014' *Best Exit: John Roberts *Best Couple: Max Warren & Izzie Roberts (Mizzie) *Best New Year's Episode: The Trick is to Keep Breathing (Scripted) *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Scene: John Roberts dies with Izzie by his side *Best Drama Episode: The Trick is to Keep Breathing (Scripted) *Best Drama WRIXAS 8 (SUMMER 2014) *Best Drama Male: Max Warren *Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts *Best Drama Scene: Nicole Foster is run over trying to save husband Jack. *Best Drama Plot: Chloe Warren's death. *Best Drama Episode: 'There's Nothing Good About Goodbye' *Best Drama WRIXAS 9 (Winter 2014/2015) *Best Drama Male: Max Warren ' WRIXAS 10 (Summer 2015)' *Best Newcomer: Callum Warren *Best Drama Female: Holly Williams *Best Drama Scene: Holly's Cervical Cancer Diagnosis *Best Drama Plot: Holly's Cancer Battle *Best Drama